Blood Bath
by GrizlyPhantom
Summary: What's going on? ... Chapter 5 Up!
1. Despair

Story inspired by **"A Silhoutte of Doom – Ennio Morricone"**

**Chapter I: Despair**

The door made of human meat open in front of him with only raising his hand, he step inside looking straight. The blood coming from the roof, splash in his face, but he don't care, lots of his minions follow him down there; they don't have fear.

The smell of the rotten meat was in the air, arms and legs of human bodies coming from the walls move like if they were alive; they are death, aren't they?

The giant skeleton finish in a dead end, she place his hand in the wall in front of him, he push, clawing his hand in it, the other side of the room close making them get trapped in that room. He blood coming from the wall start to flood; he take out his hand with blood, a waterfall of blood come from the wall, filling the room slowly. He licks his hand with pleasure while chuckling.

The room fills completely with blood coming from the wall. Then, the wall open, revealing a staircase made of bone; the bloods start to fell from the room. The giant skeleton and his minions were completely red. They start to go down until they reach into a chamber. The screaming of people being tortured was incredible load in that place; the shadow of this people was on the top of the chamber, they look like they were trapped in other dimension.

The giant skeleton, followed by his minions arrive to the center of the chamber where a shaking metallic cage with chains connected in the floor was, with 4 torches around it. The whole place was made of bone perfectly worked.

The Skeleton took one of his minions and raises his hand.

"Memories of the bad days! You… you were pointed by your own people… for using "black magic", a black magic… because they could understand it's power. Here I'm my brother, because I'm the only one who understands you. Give me chance to make you feel like home once more and give you the peace… the peace that you never had…"

Nothing happened; the screams continue hearing like if nothing had happen.

The skeleton start to squash his minion. Its head start to get bigger until it exploding in a large mass of black jelly that hit the skeleton face and the metal cage. The cage suddenly stops shaking.

"Show you…" said the skeleton. The cage start to float shaking again, until it reach the skeleton high, it explode; the chains fell to the ground, a mysterious purple gas appear I front of the skeleton.. From the walls, a green mucus start to flood.

"You're beautiful…" said the skeleton with a vicious smile.

The gas goes around the minions of the skeleton making them explode in a second.

"I'm glad you like my present" said the skeleton turning around.

The gas starts to go around the skeleton head.

"I'm supposed to be intimidated?"

The gas starts to go faster.

"If you're trying to scare me… you're losing your time… I can't feel fear…" said the skeleton calmly.

The gas separate a few meters and attack the skeleton.

"… I'm fear" said the skeleton taking the mass of gas in his hand "now, you work for me" said the skeleton laughing "Remember my name..." said the skeleton squashing the gas in his hand that emit a large scream, "I'm Skeleton King".


	2. Solitude

Please be good... I'm trying to make this a dark looking story :-)

**Chapter II: Solitude**

The dark appear over Shuggazoom, the entire city was asleep, except for a group of monkeys and a kid. The silver monkey was on the roof of the Super Robot, meditating there, because his group of friends decides to do a lot of noise in the command room of the robot. He was in a good mood and had a calm view.

The night was really peaceful, even with the stereo at max, videogames sounds and screams, it was a really peaceful night.

Antauri open his eyes in shock, something was coming quickly to the Super Robot, nothing that he had perceive before. He put his feet on the ground and run back to the command center.

Out of the Super Robot, a black sphere enter to Shuggazoom atmosphere, it go directly to the Super Robot, it enter to the Super Robot chest like if it were a ghost.

The alarm starts to sound interrupting every electrical system in the Super Robot.

"Gibson, what's going on?" Chiro ask putting the videogame control away. He stands up followed by Sprx.

"Not sure, a supernatural energy enters to the super robot, but I can't specify where in it" said Gibson checking the super robot screen.

Antauri enter to the room in that moment really alarmed.

"What was that thing Gibson?"

"That's why I want to now…" said Gibson checking the screen again. Suddenly the alarm turn off, "It looks like the intruder has leave the super robot…"

Antauri wasn't sure; his primate power could perceive something more.

"Maybe the alarm is broke… I'll check it tomorrow, I need some sleep" said Otto while yawning and stepping out the room.

"I think all need sleep for now" said Antauri while the others leave to their rooms.

"Great idea" said Nova almost falling tired "If someone needs me I'll be taking a shower"

Everyone leave the control room, Antauri give a final check to it before turning off the light. A strange gas appears from behind the sofa and enters to the ventilation system of the super robot.

Nova enters to the bathroom and start filling the tub. She close the knob when the tub was completely filled, she touch the water with her tail. The vapor coming from the water mists the entire room. Nova enter to the tub slowly, she start to feel the hot water all over her body.

She open her eyes to see curtain that was mildly open, she close her eyes again. She fell asleep for several hours; her muscles had relaxed too much. The mysterious gas starts to enter form the ventilation and start to go around Nova.

Some time later she open her eyes, she was looking the roof, she doesn't feel any water on her, and she finally feel something over her.

She gets horrified when she saw parts of animals over her. Organs and blood had taken place of the water. She get out the tub, continue shivering in shock. She tried to scream but nothing come from her mouth. She saw her body covered with blood, her body and hands where stained with the horrible liquid. The smell of dead animal was too strong, but Nova was too shocked to care.

She finally screams. The whole team wake up and head to the bathroom. Otto cut the door as she had locked it. Nova runs to Otto hugging him while crying.

"What's wrong No..?" said Otto as he look over her the scene with horror, a blood path was coming from the tub to Nova. The team gets shocked like Otto as they arrive. Otto tried to separate Nova, but she doesn't want to stop hugging him.

"Nova… you're Ok?" Chiro ask trying to make her stop crying.

"I knew it… this is what happen when we put down the guard" said Gibson taking out his radar.

"Oh shut up, Antauri was the only one who doesn't stay satisfied, this should had happen if your stupid alarm were ok" Sprx shout to Gibson. This make Nova cry more loudly.

"Hey! I'm the one who made that alarm!" Otto shouts, this make Nova cry even louder.

"Then it's your fault!" Sprx yelled to him.

"Could you stop crying Nova!?" Gibson yelled at her.

"Never! …. shout to Nova!" said Sprx pushing Gibson.

"What you're going to do!?" said Gibson taking out his drills.

"I'll show you!" said Sprx activating his weapons.

"Sprx, Gibson stop! You're acting like children, Nova need you're help now and you're making this worst for her" said Antauri putting Nova over his shoulders.

Sprx give a bad lock to Gibson and deactivate his weapons, Gibson does the same.

"Can you two… move?" Antauri ask waiting for Sprx and Gibson to move from the corridor.

Gibson move fast, Antauri gives a step; Sprx continue where he was.

There was a silence; the only sound was the Nova cry that was lower now.

"Move…" Antauri look Sprx directly to the eyes, he gives a killer view, "Now…" Antauri finish.

Sprx move as he looks Antauri heading to the med bay followed by the team.


	3. Anger

Hope you understand! **  
**

**Chapter III: Anger**

"Is Nova hurt?" Sprx ask. She was sleeping in the med bay bed.

"Fortunately… yes" said Gibson turning around "This isn't her blood… and I don't see any open injuries".

Nova's breathing was back to normal, but her heart still pumping fast.

"She will be Ok by the morning, hope she doesn't get traumatized" Gibson continue turning off computer.

"For your own good…" Sprx said stepping out.

Gibson looks Sprx really angry.

"What an idiot" said Gibson taking out a pair of plastic hoses from Nova's nose. That was the first time that Gibson was alone with Nova. He looks Nova face with happiness.

He continue checking the instruments, when he finish putting the instrument in place, he was ready to leave. He give a final view to Nova, he rub her forehead softly.

"I wonder how it feels" said Gibson getting closer to her, he suddenly stop just a inch from her lips "I… can't".

"You're SO dead!" Sprx yelled from the door, he jump over Gibson tackling him.

"Why you have to be so mean!" Gibson said trying to take of Sprx.

"Because I can leave you my Nova for a second"

"You're Nova!? She isn't yours!" Gibson said pushing Sprx with his feet throwing him through the air. Sprx fell on his feet.

Sprx face was pure anger. He run and start trying to punch him with his fists, Gibson eludes every hit, in one of those failed hits Gibson hit Sprx in the stomach, making him fell on his knees putting his hand in his stomach.

"I though you was a good fighter" said Gibson disappointed.

Sprx stand up start trying to hit him again, Gibson do the same, he wait an opportunity to hit him. Gibson hit Sprx directly in the eye. Sprx scream in pain, his eye zone was bleeding badly.

"I could protect Nova more than you could ever do" said Gibson whisper to Sprx. Sprx push Gibson a few steps away, he start attacking again, but this time, this were a lot closer to hit.

Gibson throws a hit to Sprx, he move his head making him fail. Gibson had his head unprotected for a second, Sprx use that second to hit him directly in the head. Gibson's head shake violently with the hit. Sprx kick Gibson directly in the right part of his head broking Gibson ear and making hit in the forehead with the corner of the metallic bed where Nova was laying. This make Gibson get knocked out.

"I don't need too hit a lot… I just need one good hit" said Sprx with proud.

"I must say that… what you just do is an instinct act of the monkeys" said Antauri from the entrance "fighting for a female…"

"You saw the entire fight?" Sprx ask shocked.

"Yes…" said Antauri putting his knees on the floors next to Gibson, he starts to clean the Gibson hurt in the head with a wet towel that was in the medic kit. "It's a contusion, help me to put it a bed"

Sprx nodded and help Antauri to carry Gibson to a near bed next to Nova.

"I'm… sorry" said Sprx lowering his face.

"I don't judge you, it was a lesson that both had to learn" said Antauri putting bandages around Gibson head with Sprx help.

"It still wrong" Sprx said with sadness "I mean, he is like my brother, and I make him fight for a stupid reason"

"It wasn't stupid…"

"What do you mean?" Sprx ask looking Antauri directly o the eyes.

"We still being animals" Antauri said with a smile while throwing a wet towel to the trash can.

Sprx smile back. He was in way to speak when Antauri interrupt him.

"Did you hear that?" Antauri said standing up from his sit

"Hey! I don't have super ear, you don't have to be so boaster"

"Shh! something is coming"

From the corner of the room a strange purple cloud appear.

Antauri and Sprx activate their weapons. In the middle of cloud a white sphere was floating, there was a fetus inside of it.

"What … the heck… is that?" Sprx ask shocked.

"I can't perceive anything evil in this thing" Antauri said.

The cloud gas starts to expand all over the room. Sprx and Antauri gasp, they tried not to breath. Antauri run to the entrance, but the door was looked.

"I'll smack you" Sprx yelled activating his magnets "Magna-Bolt Beam Splitter!", the attacks explode only touching the gas. "What…!?"

The gas covert the room, it enter to their bodies, they could do anything to stop it. Antauri fainted next to Gibson bed. Sprx start to see blurry, he give a few steps backwards, then he turn around. He starts to walk to Nova to try to protect her; he feels like he had no feet this make him fell to the ground, he crawl in the floor. His nose was wet, he touches it, he saw his shaking finger, it was cover in blood. "No… va" Sprx said stretching his hand to where she was. Finally he fainted a few centimeters from Nova's bed.


	4. Fear

The cloud is coming…

**Chapter IV: Fear**

Chiro wake up feeling a little disturbed, something was wrong. He yawns and sits in his bed, and start searching for a pair of slippers with his feet. He found them and put them on, he stands up and walks to the door. He press a button, the door open, something really strange had happen the light at the corridor was off. Gibson never forgets to turn them on since he stay up late.

He tried to arrive to the command center, he walk in complete darkness putting his hands in the walls so he doesn't fell. He finally saw the light of the command room at the end of the corridor, he enter to it. The light of the moon make the command center visible, he walk to the computer and tried to activate the lights of the cyber robot, but nothing happen.

"Something wrong with this…" Chiro said to himself. Chiro cough a little and turn around he look at the door, he could see something passing through the corridor, when he tried to see what it was it already pass the door. Chiro feel a cold all around his body, he follow the "thing". When he look over the corridor it was empty, but there was a mist all over the corridor. He walks through it with fear, the cold start to be stronger. He breathes on his hands keep them warm.

He stop in front of Otto's door, he enter to check he was ok, Chiro open the door to find Otto biting his pillow. Chiro chuckle and turn around to leave the room, before he do that Otto yelled. Chiro saw Otto again his, bed had transformed into a mouth of a monster. Chiro run to help him, he took Otto tail that was only thing left.

"Don't let me go!" Otto yelled trying to climb.

Chiro continue pulling until Otto feet were visible. On both sides of the mouth a pair of demonic hands appear taking Chiro back and raising him in the air. Chiro and Otto yelled as the monster throw them to his mouth.

"Claw Discruptor!" yelled the silver monkey jumping over the monster and drilling the forehead of it.

The monster disappear in a second, the Otto's bed was back to normal. The hands disappear after that making Chiro and Otto crash in the ground.

"That thing was going to kill us!" Otto breathing heavily.

"What was that thing Antauri?" Chiro ask.

"I wonder the same" Antauri said leaving the room.

Otto and Chiro follow him.

"The strange creature that enter to the Cyber Robot this midnight activate few hours ago" Antauri explained "I can't feel its thoughts, it's just impossible to locate it in the cyber robot, its like if it were everywhere"

"That thing that almost eat us was from that monster you're talking about"

"I'm not sure, but I must said that the Nova's and Otto's attacks were related with it" Antauri said opening the doors of the med bay. There was Nova, Gibson and Sprx in separated beds.

"Woah! That thing is going to take us all down" Otto's eyes wide.

"What happen?" Chiro asks worried.

"I'll explain later" said Antauri opening a trapdoor in the corner of the room, then he start to climb down. Otto and Chiro follow him; they were in the battery system of the cyber robot. They walk through the metal road until they arrive to the main power generator, Otto start to check it.

"Someone sabotages the engine" said Otto showing a few cut cables "this will take me a few days to fix, for the moment I can activate the backup system, it will last for about 2 hours"

Chiro and Antauri were really serious, they know that someone was in the cyber robot with them, but they couldn't see it and they only had 3 monkeys left to battle it. Otto turns on a machine next to the generator; the lights of the corridor from where they arrive start to turn on one by one. Then all the cyber robot lights turn on at the same time, and then you could only hear a disturbing silence in honor for the coming chaos.


	5. Innocence

Back...

**Chapter V: Innocence**

Otto walked carefully around the corridors with his saws activated. Every time he arrived to a corner he turn a around to check, he finally arrive to the control center, he walk next to the console. He deactivate his saws and start pressing the buttons.

Otto finally pull a small lever in the console, from the walls of the cyber robots two projectors appear, both turn on revealing a 3D map of the cyber robot. It was a real time view of the robot, Otto run a program in the computer, the 3D image start to get scanned. Otto saw the cyber robot image curious, Antauri appear from one of the walls.

"So?" Antauri asked.

"Nothing yet, it seems that theres nothing wrong, are you…"

"I know what I saw, and that thing was real" Antauri said closing his eyes.

Otto just turn around to see Antauri, he believe in his most that any other, but his common sense and animal instincts said other thing. Chiro appear at the entrance, he was helping Nova to walk.

"Nova!" Otto yelled "You OK?"

"Huh? What you mean?" Nova asked sitting in the sofa.

Otto was going to speak but Chiro interrupt "She doesn't remember"

"Oh…"

"Whatever this thing is, we can't let out guard down"

"What are you talking about?" Nova asked.

"In a short view, there something in the cyber robot" Chiro said seeing the cyber robot 3D image.

The only sound that they could hear was from the computer making the analysis to the cyber robot. Chiro turn around to the clock… 1:09AM. Chiro adrenaline had leaved his body, the tiredness filled his body, he closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep. He open his eyes, something was wrong, the sound of the computer had stop, he saw the room, Antauri was the only one in the room, Chiro stand up and walk to him.

"Where are the others?"

"To get some sleep" Antauri said who still watching the computer screen with some cyber robot closed security cameras.

"Nothing yet?" Chiro asked rubbing his eyes.

"No, nothing yet" Antauri said a little annoyed.

Both look at the monitors, checking with only 2 eyes the different 30 screens. One of the screens showed the med bay with Sprx and Gibson over the metallic beds.

Chiro saw for a second the computer clock… 1:58AM.

"This is going to be a long night" Chiro said to himself.

"You know Chiro… something have been bothering me lately" Antauri said very seriously.

"…" Chiro look at Antauri.

"You think you are doing a good job like the leader of this team?"

"Huh?"

"I mean these things require experience…"

Chiro was surprised; he didn't know what to say.

"There…" Antauri said pointing a screen.

Chiro turn around to see it, he gasped. There was a little kid jumping on Chiro's bed.

Antauri and Chiro start running through the corridors, until they arrive to Chiro's room.. Chiro tried to open the door, but it was locked, Antauri activate his claws and make it go through the wall deactivating the lock on the other side. The automatic door, opened, both came in carefully. The coats were messed up, but the kid wasn't there anymore, it was quiet. They check the entire room in search of something.

"Let's go back…" Chiro said yawning "maybe it was our imagination"

"None sense, we both saw it, it was a kid, the probabilities we both imagine a kid at the same time is zero".

"He got a point" Chiro though. "Anyway, there's nothing here…" he turn around and start walking to the entrance. Antauri heard Chiro gasp, he turn around just to see, a little girl standing by the door.

"Wh… who are you? How did you enter the cyber robot?"

The girl was wearing a white dress that fall to her knees, she was wearing an spring hat, it covered her eyes.

"Te-he, I like it" the girl finally said.

"What?"

"You're robot… I like it, such a nice place to play hide and seek"

"Did you attack our friends" Antauri asked.

"Mmmm... I don't know Mr. Monkey, maybe" the girl said.

"What ever you are, you have to leave now!"

"Huh? Why!?"

Chiro didn't know what to say. The girl started sobbing.

"Hey... I really don't mean that" Chiro said walking toward the girl.

"You're so mean!" the girl yelled. The girl start crying hardly.

Chiro was in way to take her, but she show her hand and throw to Antauri and Chiro a cloud of purple gas.

"Don't breathe that!" Antauri yelled to Chiro.

Chiro put his hand covering his mouth.

"Tell her to stop!" Chiro said to Antauri "she is going to cover the entire room!"

"I'm bad with kids!" Antauri yelled.

"Just try it!" Chiro said.

Antauri was in way to shout something when they hear Otto voice.

"Who wants a candy!?"

The girls face turn into full enjoyment, she turn around to see Otto at the door with a lollipop, she stops her attack and the purple smoke disappear. She tried to grab the candy but Otto raises it in the air.

"Gimme! Gimme!" The little girl claimed.

"Na-aa, you have to promise me you're going to be a good girl with Mr. and Mrs. Angry" Otto said pointing Chiro and Antauri.

"I promise!"

Otto lowered the candy and gave it to her, she unwrapped it and start eating it.

"Good girl…" Otto said while rubbing her head.

"Nice idea Otto" Chiro said, "what you're name?"

"…" the girl was too busy enjoying her candy to answer.

Antauri give a glare to Chiro, giving him the "follow me" international view.

"Otto, take care of the girl" Antauri said while walking to the control room.

Once in the control room, Chiro wanted to know what Antauri was thinking.

"You really think she is the one who attack them?"

"I'm sure, it's the same gas that thing throw us"

"But… even if she is dangerous, it looks like she is a little girl, she act like one…"

"Exactly, she act"

"You mean… a SK minion?" Chiro asked surprised "so, what are we going to do? We can't just kill her…"

Antauri eyes glow red "That's the kind of weakness I hate…"

"What?"

Antauri shake his head. Antauri couldn't explain himself; both hear a small laugh behind them.

The girl was sitting in the sofa, looking at them; her legs weren't so long, so she was waving them in the air. She was looking at them, they only could see her smiling mouth. Actually they hadn't seen her eyes yet thanks to her hat….


End file.
